Stalking Zero Kiryuu Yuuki Cross's Diary Documents
by LightSinger
Summary: Over time, Yuuki Cross developed an unhealthy infatuation to Zero, since he never really liked her. So Yuuki will now try every trick in the book to get him to notice her! Rated K for stupidness and hilariousness
1. What happened

**A/N: Er.... I probably should work on my other stories but this had come into mind and it would be a sin not to post it!**

**Disclaimer: You're going to make me cry! T.T**

**__**

Once upon a (current) time, there was young a boy known as Kaname Kuran...... Now Kaname Kuran was completely dedicated to Yuuki Kuran, his sister and fiancee. Now when Rido Kuran (their uncle) had attacked the Kuran family, Yuuki Kuran's memories were lost and she became Yuuki Cross(with a Zero accessory!).

Now after 10 years watching over Yuuki, Kaname knew that Rido would come back to take Yuuki, so he plotted on tying Zero Kiryuu into his web of pawns and manipulation and making him do all the work (since he was soooo lazy!).

But, since Zero had such a healthy loathing of vampires,(he _was _a vampire hunter) it didn't work. Not to mention that he wasn't too fond of Yuuki either.

Ever since he had first met her, she tried to meddle in to his affairs, she also seemed to be that damsel in distress type, you know, the one thats really clingy, which was his 2nd hate!

So when Rido had come back to take Yuuki, and Zero didn't lift a finger about it, Kaname was forced to sacrifice several unknown and unimportant characters until this point, to defeat Rido.

Now Yuuki Cross still has absolutely no memory of her vampire life (and probably doesn't care) and has developed an unhealthy infatuation of making Zero actually acknowledge her.

While poor Zero Kiryuu still wishes that she would leave him in peace (not with this author!).... And what happened to Kaname Kuran you ask? Well, he gave up on Yuuki and became a banana farmer! And that dear readers is where our story begins, these are the diary entries in which document Yuuki Cross's attempt to get Zero to acknowledge her!

**__**

**A/N: Good? Bad? Drop a review and tell me!**


	2. Dear Asphalt & Yuki

**January 5th, 1:21 PM, Cross Academy Lunch Room**

Dear Asphalt,

The Chairman gave me this diary in hopes that I would be so busy fussing over it, that I would forget about Zero-san.

Well, he was wrong. Very wrong.

I decided to use you, my dear dear friend, to document my failures and achievements in winning Zero-san's acknowledgment and affections.

Which leaves me to the lunch room.

Asphalt, hiding underneath a lunch table for 20 minutes is _very _tiring! But I am here trying to get information on Zero-san. Upon hiding, I heard a bunch of day class girls squeal for the short return of Kaname Kuran-sempai. He supposedly raises very good bananas on his farm. I sent him a letter the other day asking him to bring some for me when he visits!

Ever since Kaname-sempai left Cross Academy, Sara-sempai offered to control the night class in his absence... I kinda wonder is she is secretly plotting the down fall of all humans as we know it but she wouldn't! Would she....

I use to have a crush on Kaname-sempai but now my feelings are kinda messed up when Zero-san stepped into the picture.

Oh wait! Apparently -according to the day class girls- Zero-san always goes into the forest for night time walk. I think we should investigate this claim ne Asphalt?

**January 6th, 3:45 AM, Yuuki and Yori's dorm room**

Dear Yuki,

Zero-san takes LONG walks! I just got back, how does he keep functioning like this?! Especially in this snowy weather. Anyway the rumor turns out to be true, after prefect duties Zero-san does go on a walk... A very long walk... in the snow....

Besides that I learned that Zero-san is very appreciative of nature. He picked up any littler that was on the ground. Perhaps he's that American hero that's all the rage now. What was the name? Oh yeah! Captain Planet! But he really does like nature, and I enjoy too so maybe it will be some common ground for us?

Yori-chan is stirring, I better pretend to be sleeping before she wakes up and breaks my flashlight... again.....

**Review!**


	3. Dear Link & Captain Planet

**January 10th, 11:19 AM, Math Class**

Dear Link,

Math sucks. Horribly! Doesn't help that Zero-san sits in front of me....

Is silver hair natural in Japan? Or does he dye it....?

Anyway, the chairman said that Kaname-sempai is coming back in a week. So we get to be his body guards!

Zero-san's face turn a whole new shade of purple! Now if only they had that color for dresses....

Zero-san started to cuss and stomp his foot refusing. It was really cute! Like a 4 year old throwing a tantrum! But then the chairman said it was a _learning experience. _So he still has to do it... But doesn't that mean more bonding time?

Gotta go Link, sensei just spotted you!

**January 10th, 6:03 PM, Supplementary Classes**

Dear Captain Planet,

Sensei caught us! He sent me to supplementary classes. The only good thing about it, is that Zero-san got sent here too! He fell asleep while listening to a lecture about sleeping during a lecture.

To say the least, sensei discovered a new shade of red! It was pretty too!

Ah! Later Captain Planet! Prefect duties just started!

**(A/N)**

**There won't be to many of these in this story, but I think I might turn this into a Zeki story. Depends on how it turns out.**


	4. Dear Haruka & Juuri

**January 14th, 5:30 AM, Chairman's bathroom**

Dear Haruka,

In my quest of making Zero-san befriend me, I noticed that he usually tries to stay as far away from me as possible. I'm not exactly sure why, so I called in for an investigation.

To say the least, I was shocked and scared.

Zero is a vampire.

I was so shocked that I couldn't believe it! The chairman sent me to check on the stables due to the racket that the night class members heard. I saw Zero-san sleeping in a giant haystack with blood tablets everywhere. There were even a few in his mouth!

I may not be the brightest, but even an idiot could see the truth here.

Which explains why I am in the chairman's bathroom writing in you, Haruka. I would probably wake Yori up if I went back to the dorms and chairman seemed to be gone for the moment so it was the most opportune time.

I _think _I figured out why he stays away from me. I can still remember the scary vampire, Rido Kuran. Kaname-sempai and the chairman told me he wanted my blood.

Haruka, is my blood really that good?

I wish to figure out why every vampire seems to be attracted to my blood. Even Aido-sempai seems wary around me!

But the big question still remains:

Is Zero-san a scary vampire?

**January 14th, 11:12 AM, Yuuki and Yori's dorm room**

Dear Juuri,

I am quite thankful today is Saturday. With the lack of sleep I had last night, I doubt I would be able to stay awake during classes, much less prefect duties.

I am also thankful for it because with the time I have had, I made my decision.

I spent many hours after leaving the chairman's bathroom, contemplating on what I would do. After thinking about throughly, my mind was made up and nothing could change it.

To be frank with you Juuri, I don't care if Zero-san is a vampire! He's still Zero-san! That will never change. But was Zero a human before? What could've happened? I wondered if it had anything to do with Maria-sempai. Zero-san seemed really tense when she visited the academy.

I wonder how she's doing back home in the mountains?

It doesn't really matter Juuri, I hope to confront Zero-san about my accusations tomorrow.

Wish me luck Juuri!

**(A/N)**

**Just to make it clear, the whole Shizuka incident happened without Yuuki's knowledge. Zero and Kaname took care of the whole thing. Now why didn't Zero didn't kill himself after Shizuka died will be revealed soon enough! ;)**


End file.
